L'Ecumeuse
by So-chan07
Summary: [Contes Défaits] Où le premier amour n'est pas toujours le bon. Lorsqu'une selkie aime un humain, elle doit faire face à des sacrifices.


**Rating :** R-18 (sexe, prositution, meurtre)  
 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent au folklore populaire et à Andersen.  
 **Notes :** J'ai longtemps hésité à le poster sur FictionPress car le texte comporte bon nombre de thèmes matures (prostitution, meurtres, et scènes de sexes érotisées). Si jamais il ne correspond pas au site, signalez-le moi que je le retire.

* * *

L'orage sévissait, les rafales soulevaient des gerbes d'écumes, d'imposantes lames de fond qui tentaient d'agripper le navire qui volait, au loin – frêle jouet pris dans les tourmentes de la tempête. Son visage crevant à peine la surface de l'onde, la selkie observait ce spectacle, applaudissant en silence. Lee grondement de l'orage, le sifflement du vent, loin de lui serrer le cœur d'appréhension, la galvanisaient. Après tout elle était née au sein de la plénitude de l'océan alors qu'un ouragan tentait d'en déchirer les entrailles. Son premier rire avait éclaté en même temps que l'orage, ce qui lui avait valu son nom : Tempest.

Des gouttes d'eau perlant au bout de ses cils, Tempest observait, la tête basculée en arrière, le vaisseau qui volait là haut, si haut. Selon les doyennes de la communauté fut un temps où les navires flottaient sur l'eau. Une antique et bénie époque où les selkies pouvaient trouver, plus aisément, homme avec qui convoler afin de propager leur espèce. Désormais il leur fallait mener un voyage de plusieurs mois, espérer trouver le partenaire idéal en ce court laps de temps pour revenir le ventre empli d'une nouvelle vie. En ces temps anciens il était courant d'assister à des naufrages et de pouvoir récupérer, parmi les épaves rongées par le sel et les cadavres enfouis, des trésors. Désormais l'océan était vide, et aussi affamé que Tempest qui regardait, espérant voir les flots happer le bâtiment.

L'éclair fusa, lueur étincelante qui déchira la rétine de Tempest. Les voiles s'embrasèrent transformant le navire en une bougie qui chuta, chuta. Tempest perçut les cris, de plus en plus proches, de plus en plus audibles. Des appels à l'aide qui lui fouettaient le sang. Ce devait être cela que ressentaient les doyennes lorsqu'un naufrage avait eu lieu sous leurs yeux – une fascination morbide qui les empêchait de détourner le regard.

L'océan avala le navire dans une explosion d'écume, de bois brisés et de hurlements. Tempest plongea et put voir le bateau sombrant dans les profondeurs, déchirant l'onde avec lenteur. L'eau gonflait les voiles déchirées leur donnant les allures d'ailes brisées. La selkie laissa sa main courir sur le bois vernis, ses yeux détaillant chaque parcelle, chaque visage qui se profilait devant elle. Visages ravinés par le sel et le vent, les yeux clos ou ouverts sur un autre monde, lèvres ouvertes sur un cri silencieux. Tous morts, tués sur le choc ou la peau rongée par le feu.

Tous sauf un. Lorsque Tempest passa devant lui, elle remarqua que ses yeux bougeaient – les yeux d'une proie acculée. Se rapprochant la selkie toucha les paupières qui se refermèrent tandis que la nuque ployait. Les bras de la selkie se refermèrent autour du torse de l'homme, de ses vêtements gonflés par sa chute. Sa queue de phoque frappant l'onde, Tempest fendit l'océan. La femme évoluait avec grâce au sein de cet élément qui était le sien, perçant la surface sans un bruit. Autour d'eux l'orage se calmait – ne restait de son passage qu'un ciel empli de gris nuages, et la chute de monceaux de voiles incandescentes.

La tête de l'homme reposait contre sa poitrine tandis qu'elle nageait le rapprochant du rivage. L'orage avait tenu éloigné ses sœurs, sans quoi elles l'auraient questionné sur son geste. Et elle-même n'aurait su que répondre. _Ce que l'océan prend, l'océan garde_. Une maxime qu'elle avait suivi – jusqu'à aujourd'hui. _Il n'est rien pour moi et pourtant..._ Et pourtant elle déposait son corps sur la rive, veillant à éviter les rochers escarpés. Assise sur le sable, sa queue s'agitant dans l'onde, Tempest détaillait cet humain avec cette même curiosité avide qu'elle avait eu pour le navire volant.

Le visage buriné par le soleil, la peau asséchée par le sel et le vent, il avait le cheveu gras – Tempest avait tenu une mèche entre ses doigts, curieuse. En soi il faisait songer aux portraits que les doyennes avaient dépeints dans leurs récits. Des hommes au corps mutilé par leur vie tempétueuse, la peau tannée comme du cuir, la chemise plus grise que blanche, le poil dru et noir. Pourtant Tempest ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder son souffle soulever son torse sous la chemise trempée, regarder palpiter les cils. Elle le sentait, confusément : son cœur de selkie s'était accroché à cet humain. Pour son plus grand malheur.

Ses semblables humains l'avaient retrouvés obligeant Tempest à se dissimuler, le cœur battant, derrière un rocher. Ses doigts avaient caressés la trace laissée par le corps dans le sable. En son cœur sa décision était déjà prise.

* * *

— Vous l'avez aimé ?

La femme leva les yeux au plafond comme si la réponse s'y trouvait là, gravée en toutes lettres. La cigarette, coincée entre ses doigts, exhalait sa fumée masquant, par à-coups, son visage lorsqu'elle la portait à ses lèvres. Ne brillaient que ses yeux opalescents, couleur d'orage.

— Je l'ai aimé comme une enfant admire une idole. Je l'ai idéalisé en mon esprit, je l'ai érigé selon mes propres critères. Je ne savais rien de lui. Et pourtant je l'ai aimé de tous les fibres de mon être. Je me sentais capable de soulever le monde pour lui.  
— Vous regrettez ?

Un temps. Il put voir la pulsation sous l'épiderme de son cou dénudé.

— J'ai dépassé les regrets avec le temps.

* * *

Personne n'osait approcher la Sorcière. Antique doyenne d'un autre âge, elle possédait un savoir ancestral – un savoir aussi intriguant que dangereux. Connaissant fort bien les risques qu'elle encourait Tempest était venue à sa rencontre, se glissant au sein de sa grotte sous-marine. Se faufilant parmi les coraux tapissant la roche la selkie avait fait sa demande : rejoindre la terre ferme. La Sorcière l'avait observé sans mot dire, sa chevelure louvoyant au sein des courants, sa main décrochant un coquillage qui s'était accroché à sa queue de phoque.

— Tu veux connaître le secret qui permet à tes sœurs d'aller procréer.

Tempest hocha la tête se mordant la lèvre. Le secret était dûment gardé. Les selkies n'ayant pas mené le périple de procréation n'avait nul droit d'en connaître la teneur avant de mener, elle-même, ce même parcours. Le rite était mené dans la plus complète discrétion entre initiées, ce qui rendait ce rituel de passage encore plus sacré. Tempest savait qu'elle allait briser un tabou et que seule la Sorcière, ermite recluse, le lui accorderait, moyennant un prix dont elle ne connaissait pas la teneur. Un prix que la Sorcière formula en se penchant à sa rencontre, leurs poitrines s'effleurant.

— Toute offre réclame une demande. Si tu veux connaître le secret il me faudra ta voix.

La main de la Sorcière se posa sur la gorge de Tempest qui ne recula pas, trop estomaquée pour réagir. Comment pourrait-elle s'adresser à l'homme qu'elle aimait si elle ne pouvait plus parler ? Son visage devait laisser transparaître le flot d'émotions et de questionnements qui la submergeaient car la Sorcière répondit à sa question muette.

— Il n'y a pas besoin de voix pour séduire. Crois-moi. Tu l'apprendras vite.

 _Je commets une folie_ songea la selkie tout en posant sa main dans celle tendue de la Sorcière formant le pacte, liant sa destinée à cette doyenne. La Sorcière l'emmena plus profondément au sein de sa grotte en un lieu où seule la lueur des poissons abyssaux éclairait les tréfonds. En un lieu où personne n'entendit son cri.

* * *

— Vous mentez. Vous dites avoir donné votre voix alors... Comment cela se fait-il que vous puissiez me parler ?  
— Les mots ont une grande force. J'y ai cru comme vous mais... Ce n'était pas de cette voix dont elle parlait... J'aurais préféré...

La femme avait courbé l'échine ravalant un début de sanglot qui avait menacé de dépasser ses lèvres. Elle secoua sa main, refusant celle que lui tendait son interlocuteur, dédaignant le mouchoir blanc.

— Vous ne pouvez comprendre. Mais lorsque j'étais encore _pleinement_ une selkie, j'entendais leurs voix... Les voix de tous les habitants de l'océan. Quand la Sorcière m'a dit que je payerais de ma voix, elle parlait de celle-ci. J'ai eu beau faire, plus jamais, je n'ai pu percevoir la voix de l'océan.

Lorsqu'elle se tenait à son bord, elle ne percevait qu'un chant sans sens, celui perçu par tous les humains – une mélodie tronquée de sa symphonie première, une mélopée sans saveur. Elle ne devait plus que se contenter de cet ersatz et puiser, dans ses souvenirs, l'écho des profondeurs, la musique originelle. Avant de se rendre compte que l'oubli avait tout effacé.

* * *

L'Écumeuse avait surgi de l'inconnu. Mrs. Whale l'avait récupéré, ses bras de matrone emportant cette femme retrouvée, à demi noyée, sur les quais de Tortuga. Personne ne s'y était opposé. On ne discutait pas les droits de Mrs. Whale tenancière de l'unique maison close de l'île. Nourrie, logée, remplumée et retrouvant figure plus humaine, l'Écumeuse avait été rebaptisée de son nom de scène et mise au parfum de son nouveau métier. Les filles que sauvait Mrs. Whale lui devaient complète obéissance en échange de sa protection. La matrone clamait à qui voulait l'entendre que, sans elles, ses filles auraient fini dans le caniveau, ouvrant leurs jupes au premier marin venu. « Chez moi elles ont droit à un lit, un toit et de quoi manger. Et elles sont propres. » ajoutait-elle entre deux exhalations de sa cigarette.

L'Écumeuse avait rapidement fait sensation. Elle possédait le charme tribal de l'Amérindienne, une grâce indolente, presque hypnotique. Sa gorge ne remplissait pas le corsage autant que ses consœurs néanmoins elle avait l'atour de hanches pleines lui donnant, selon les dires d'un client plus poète que d'autres « le balancement lourd d'une caravelle en haute mer. » L'Écumeuse en jouait de cet atout, se cambrant, voluptueusement féline, reproduisant les figures de l'animal pour mieux appâter l'hameçon qui voulait se planter en elle. L'enveloppant tel un encens le mystère de ses origines, Moïse féminine ne se prévalant d'aucun peuple sinon celui de la mer – à Paris ou, si sa peau été plus blanche que brun de grès, on l'aurait nommé Vénus.

Parfois un client avait droit à une soirée _spéciale_ auprès de l'Écumeuse qui, lui ouvrant sa chambre-cabine, lui promettait une expérience _inoubliable_. De quoi finir d'aviver les derniers éclats de curiosité. Curiosité qui s'effaçait dès que venait l'embrassade laissant place toute entière à l'Écumeuse, à l'artiste, à la prostituée. Elle devenait une adulte rompue à l'art d'aimer, ses doigts sachant où presser, toucher pour faire se décupler le désir.

Quand l'écume jaillissait entre ses cuisses, le sang emplissait sa bouche. La morsure était vive, presque plaisante jusqu'à ce que l'homme remarqua le sang qui recouvrait la bouche de la prostituée, le sang qui coulait de sa blessure. Morsure animale. L'Écumeuse s'effaçait, redevenait Tempest. Un sourire apitoyé se dessinait sous l'hémoglobine. La lame brillait à son poing, cisaillant la chair. Sa main libre se posait sur la bouche, étouffait les cris. « Chut. » soufflait-elle avec commisération, la lame continuant de s'abattre. Le sang giclait sur sa peau nue, dessinant d'étranges arabesques – rouge sur peau mate. « Laisse-toi faire et ça ira plus vite, oui... » Quand plus aucun souffle ne chatouillait sa paume, alors Tempest cessait. Sa lame découpait le plus proprement possible, les draps absorbant le sang.

Mrs. Whale frappait à la porte pour annoncer le prochain client. L'Écumeuse se retirait laissant la viande emballée dans les draps, condamnant la chambre pour la journée. Tandis que l'eau emportait le sang dont elle était couverte, d'autres filles seraient chargées d'empaqueter le cadavre dans la réserve spécialement dédiée à leur consœur. Tempest le dévorerait au repas comme d'autres se nourrissaient de quartiers de bœuf – avec délice. Elle pouvait ainsi continuer à vivre sur terre tout en aidant Mrs. Whale à se débarrasser de certains clients gênants. La selkie n'y voyait nul mal – ce n'était qu'un prêté pour un rendu.

* * *

— C'était nécessaire.  
— Vital. Sinon je serais morte. Quand nous quittons l'océan, nous ne pouvons rester qu'un temps. Quelques mois tout au plus. Sinon nous nous transformons en écume. C'est ce que m'a appris la Sorcière.  
— Il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen ?  
— Le sang et la chair d'un humain nous permettent de nous rattacher à la terre. Au prix de nous éloigner davantage de l'océan. Mais je ne pouvais repartir en arrière. Ça m'était impossible. Je l'avais brûlé.  
— Quoi donc ?  
— Ma peau.

Elle eut un froncement de nez comme si, rien qu'à cette évocation, l'odeur était revenu – âpre et écœurant. Il ne posa nulle question sachant qu'elle cherchait les mots à mettre sur cette histoire.

— Nous, les selkies, ôtons notre peau de phoque pour pouvoir marcher sur terre. C'est ainsi que mes sœurs ont fait pour mener le périple de procréation. Celui qui nous la vole nous détient en son pouvoir. Nous ne pouvons retourner à la mer sans elle. Dans mon emportement, après avoir sauvé cet homme, j'ai... J'ai voulu m'empêcher de revenir sur ma décision. (Elle eut un rire, acide) Je l'ai brûlé. C'était ignoble... Une odeur infecte.

Sa voix vacillait, hésitante entre les rires et les larmes.

— Est-ce que ça valait ce sacrifice ?

Il la vit regarder par la fenêtre, pensive.

— Je ne saurais dire...

* * *

 _Il_ était venu. _Enfin._ L'Écumeuse l'épiait depuis les coulisses de la maison n'écoutant guère les chuchotements échangés entre les filles. _Il_ était venu et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Malgré les années passées, elle le reconnaissait – ce même visage érodé par les intempéries, le cheveu noir et gras tombant sur ses épaules, le profil racé, les lèvres couvertes de gerçures. Tempest le buvait du regard n'osant croire que l'histoire allait avoir une fin. C'était pour lui qu'elle avait brûlé sa peau, arraché ses racines, perdu son lien avec ses semblables. C'était pour lui qu'elle avait dérivé jusqu'à Tortuga, viviers de marins et de pirates. C'était pour lui qu'elle s'était enraciné sur terre, dévorant le sang et la chair des clients qu'on lui offrait. C'était pour lui qu'elle était devenue l'Écumeuse.

Elle aurait pu le faire sien ce soir-même. Mais ça aurait été trop rapide, trop brutal. Elle devait composer sa fin. La préparer comme on projetait une œuvre. Tout devait être calibré, perfectionné. Elle se ferait désirable, distante, énigmatique et c'est lui qui se jetterait à ses pieds pour quémander ses caresses. Elle attendrait son heure. Elle avait tout le temps devant elle.

* * *

Il se faisait nommer Bloody Jack. Tempest répéta le nom plus d'une fois tentant d'en savourer le goût, sans y parvenir. Elle le trouvait fade, commun au sein d'une île comme Tortuga où venait frayer la piraterie. Elle avait connu des patronymes bien plus exotiques comme Lotus Pourpre, un pirate asiatique qui s'était révélé être une femme – une cliente très en vogue au sein de la maison de Mrs. Whale profitant de chacune de ses visites pour narrer ses aventures. Tempest du se faire l'amère constatation : elle n'adorait plus cet homme comme elle l'avait adulé, ce jour-là, lorsqu'elle l'avait arraché des bras de l'océan. Quelque chose d'autre pulsait en elle, d'un noir profond, suintant comme du poison. Haine, résignation, vengeance. Cela ne ferait que rendre la fin plus douce, plus aisée à mettre en place.

Tempest avait intercepté ses regards – éclats de lueur fauve sous de noirs sourcils broussailleux. Elle le sentait la dévorer dx, déceler la peau qu'elle ne montrait pas, vêtue de ses oripeaux. L'Écumeuse en jouait, mutine. Elle riait faussement aux saillies d'un autre client, rejetant violemment la tête en arrière. Son décolleté se creusait, dévoilait le sillon entre les seins. Lorsqu'elle accompagnait un client, l'Écumeuse roulait ostensiblement ses hanches lourdes. Chacun de ses gestes était accentué, fait pour capter le regard, aviver la faim du pirate.

Jusqu'au jour où l'index de Bloody Jack désigna l'Écumeuse. Sourire ourlant ses lèvres elle l'accompagna jusqu'à sa chambre – alcôve aux relents marins. Tempest l'avait érigé comme une cabine de navire, tendant des filets sur les murs, suspendant des coquillages que le vent, lorsqu'elle ouvrait la fenêtre, faisait tinter entre eux. L'Écumeuse s'assit sur le bord du lit, froissant les draps entre ses doigts.

Attente, appréhension. Les battements de son cœur résonnaient dans ses oreilles, l'emplissaient toute entière. La chemise chuta aux pieds de Bloody Jack, d'un gris sale. Les doigts de l'Écumeuse dénouèrent la ceinture faisant naître un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres gercées du pirate. Elle ne put réprimer le frisson qui la parcourut lorsque l'homme posa sa main sur sa tête caressant ses cheveux – cascade brune perpétuellement humide comme si elle sortait d'un long bain.

 _Fut un temps j'aurais aimé qu'il me touche ainsi_ songea-t-elle tandis que les doigts la peignaient, massaient son cuir chevelu. _Mais ce temps est révolu._ Sa bouche se referma sur le sexe du pirate devenant une grotte chaude, humide où elle recueillerait l'écume salée. Ultime soulagement qu'elle lui offrirait avant la mise à mort. Les doigts pétrissaient ses cheveux, lui arrachant un gémissement lorsqu'il tirait trop fort. L'écume emplit sa bouche et sa gorge alors que le pirate lâchait un grognement. _Il grogne comme les autres_ songea-t-elle tout en essuyant la commissure des lèvres. Constatation qui fit grossir cette sphère noirâtre qui avait empli son cœur. _Et c'est pour ça que j'ai tout sacrifié ?_ Les draps se froissaient sous sa peau tandis que le pirate remontait sa robe, prenait ses seins en main. _Pour ouvrir mes cuisses à un homme incapable de m'aimer ?_ Elle le voyait, dans son regard. De elle il ne retiendrait que les courbes d'une plastique dont il se délecterait lors de ses escales, ne retiendrait son nom de scène que pour le prononcer en franchissant le seuil de la maison close. Rien d'autre.

 _Ainsi soit-il._ Sa main plongea sous l'oreiller, ses doigts se refermèrent sur le manche. Il s'y logea aisément. Bloody Jack continuait son avancée explorant le corps de l'Écumeuse comme il l'aurait fait avec une carte. Tempest ne sentait rien, son esprit trop focalisé sur sa propre danse. Un hoquet s'arracha de la gorge du pirate lorsque la lame se planta dans sa gorge. Le sang remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres, faisant baigner ses dents dans une mare d'un rouge sombre. Tempest recueillit chaque goutte qui tombait sur elle comme une offrande. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur la bouche ensanglantée. Jack était le premier client qu'elle embrassait. _Une autre règle que je brise pour toi._ Le goût du sang lui arracha un soupir. _Si bon._ La lame plongea davantage. Les lèvres de Tempest étouffèrent les cris, mordant la chair offerte, avalant le sang qui se présentait à elle.

Une nouvelle énergie vibrait en elle, la faim lui tordait les entrailles. La lame ressortit dans un bruit de succion avant de frapper au flanc. Elle voulait l'atteindre, le cœur, ce muscle qui retenait cet homme en vie. Le sang ruisselait. Le pirate, trop hébété pour réagir, regarda la lame planté en lui sans comprendre. Tempest fit glisser sa main sur sa joue, la pulpe de ses doigts touchant la peau sèche.

— Tu ne te souviens pas... souffla-t-elle avec résignation. Tu ne te souviens pas de la jeune fille qui t'a sauvé ce jour-là...

Le pirate ne comprenait pas. Il recula, tentant d'échapper aux bras de cette femme. Son corps chuta au pied du lit, au sein d'une tourmente de draps ensanglantés. L'homme saisit le couteau, le retirant dans un grognement douloureux. Le sang jaillit en un flot tourmenté, suintant entre ses doigts crispés sur la blessure. Tempest sauta à bas du lit, ramassant la lame. Alors que le pirate posait sa main sur la poignée, la selkie frappa. Elle frappait en aveugle, déchirant la chair, l'empêchant d'avancer malgré la porte close. Le bras se levait et s'abattait en un rythme effréné.

— … À personne... Je te laisserais à personne... Ah ça, non ! Pas après _tout_ ce que j'ai subi !

L'hémoglobine la recouvrait de la tête aux pieds traçant une nouvelle tenue sur sa peau dénudée. Des gouttes perlaient sur ses tétons. Le corps du pirate s'affaissa à ses pieds – pantin désarticulé. Tempest se mit à genoux à ses côtés poussant le corps pour en dévoiler le visage – bouche ouverte sur un cri silencieux, les cheveux épars, le regard vide. Si semblable à celui de ses congénères qui, cette nuit de tempête, avaient trouvés la mort avant lui. Ses doigts baissèrent les paupières, effleurèrent la bouche ensanglantée.

— Maintenant tu es à moi. (Un sourire creusait son visage) Rien qu'à moi.

Ses dents se refermèrent sur la chair offerte. Le sang jaillit dans sa bouche tel le jus d'un fruit mûr.

* * *

— C'est avec lui que tout avait commencé. C'est avec lui que tout devait finir.

La cigarette fut éteinte ponctuant cette ultime confession. Les mains de Tempest reposèrent sur ses genoux tandis qu'elle se tenait droite, engoncée dans sa robe de voyage. Curieux contraste que cette tenue européenne avec son visage de Amérindienne, sa chevelure nouée en arrière dévoilant son visage. Son regard fixait l'homme sans aucune pudeur avec cet aplomb que seules les filles de trottoir peuvent avoir. L'homme ne dit mot, ne s'offusquant pas de cette attitude.

— Ce que vous avez commis ce jour-là et... les précédentes ne nous regardent pas ayant eu lieu dans... un recoin mal-famé.

Tempest eut un sourire de connivence. Tortuga n'était pas une cité aussi honorable que Londres ou Paris. Au sein de la fange de l'île la lie de l'humanité s'y mouvait, ainsi que ses pulsions les plus noires. La selkie croisa ses jambes sous sa robe en un froufroutement de tissus. L'homme en face d'elle fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu.

— Mais ayant perçu des... rumeurs vous concernant, nous devions nous assurer de votre innocence.  
— C'est légitime, inspecteur acquiesça-t-elle.

Les alibis déployés par cette femme la soustrayaient de tout lien avec les crimes récemment commis au sein de l'Angleterre. Néanmoins l'inspecteur ne pouvait s'ôter d'un doute. L'histoire de cette femme était aussi scabreuse que ces unes de journaux populaires dépeignant des crimes passionnels. Elle qui n'avait tué que des hommes lors de son passé de prostituée pouvait-elle s'étendre aux femmes désormais ? La question lui vint aux lèvres promptement.

— Et pour vous nourrir vous...  
— Oh mon époux est en lien avec la morgue. Nous récupérons les corps que l'on abandonne à la fosse commune. Nous ne souillons pas les cimetières.

Ses lèvres formulèrent une prière muette tandis qu'elle baissait humblement le regard. Une attitude de dévote repentie. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête elle posa sa main sur la table qui les séparait, ses doigts effleurant la main de l'homme.

— Vous savez si je puis être utile à la couronne... Ou à vous... Nous avons tous quelqu'un qui peut nous gêner...

Se relevant de sa chaise Tempest posa ses coudes sur la table, se penchant vers l'homme qui n'osait bouger. Le souffle de la selkie effleurait sa peau, humide et chaud.

— Vous êtes homme à mériter l'ascension. Un homme à l'écoute, un inspecteur dévoué... Dites un mot et je vous ôte une épine du pied.

Les yeux mi-clos elle s'allongea presque sur la table, le dos courbé tel un chat.

— Vous savez... Mon mari n'est pas homme à être jaloux.

* * *

Le soir même, au sein d'un appartement londonien, Tempest enfouit son visage dans les draps. Des soupirs emplissant ses lèvres elle laissa l'inspecteur mener ses va et viens entre ses cuisses, coups de butoir la clouant sur le matelas. Ses yeux inspectaient la chambrée, garçonnière suintant la cendre froide. L'écume recouvrit ses cuisses tandis que le corps s'affaissait sur elle avec le sentiment du devoir accompli, rompu de plaisir. _Si facile._ La lame dansa sa sarabande, le sang étouffa les cris de l'inspecteur. Il n'y eut pas même un sourire sur le visage de Tempest. Elle eut un soupir bref. _Tous les mêmes. Vendez-leur la possibilité d'une nuit de plaisir et ils abaissent leur garde._ La bouche de la selkie se posa sur la plaie, aspirant le sang. Sa langue pourlécha ses lèvres. _Au moins le délice est toujours là._

Agrippant les draps la femme les frotta contre sa peau pour en retirer le sang, en fit de même avec la lame de son couteau. Tempest laça, au mieux, son corset avant d'enfiler sa robe, renoua ses cheveux. Elle devait parfaire l'illusion. Sa main saisit la clé pour refermer la porte derrière elle. En rentrant, elle confierait l'anecdote à son mari qui, aidé d'un de ses collaborateurs, récupérerait le corps et nettoierait la scène. L'enquête aurait beau être menée on pourrait seulement conclure à la disparition, incompréhensible, de l'inspecteur.

 _Pourtant il aurait pu deviner sa mort s'il m'avait bien écouté._ Les bottines de Tempest frappaient les dalles de Londres. _Je ne sais qui tue ces femmes en ce pays mais il fait un travail de sagouin._ Des cadavres laissés sur le macadam, égorgés comme de vulgaires poulets. _Quel gâchis._ Une viande qu'elle ne pouvait récupérer sans attirer les regards. Alors que les inconnus de la fosse commune, personne n'en avait cure.

Au début elle ne perçut pas les bruits de pas derrière elle, croyant que ce n'était que l'écho des siens. L'ombre se dessina à la périphérie de sa vision, distordue par la lueur des réverbères. Ce n'est qu'en laissant son regard glisser sur une vitrine qu'elle la vit – une femme échevelée, au regard brillant. Tempest se retourna, se disant que ce ne devait être qu'une pauvre infortunée espérant obtenir quelques pièces. La selkie plongea la main dans sa poche, prête à tendre quelques penny – ceux-là même qu'elle avait ôté du manteau de son _client._ Sa main ne ressortit pas de la poche. La femme qui lui faisait face avait avancé la tête, tel un oiseau de proie.

— Vous avez un enfant, lady ?  
— Non...

La question résonnait étrangement au sein de cette rue désertée alors que les ombres de la nuit s'étiraient autour d'elles. La femme branla du chef, un pli creusant son front.

— Oh. Dommage, si dommage...  
— Pourquoi cela ?

La main de Tempest s'était refermée sur le manche de son couteau, dissimulé dans les replis de sa poche. Si Tortuga lui avait bien appris une chose, c'était de se méfier – à outrance certes, mais au moins elle demeurait encore en vie. Tout le monde ne pouvait pas se vanter d'un tel exploit. La femme n'avait pas bougé, agitant sa tête de gauche à droite en geignant.

— Oh parce que si vous en aviez eu un, oh... Je vous l'aurais pris... Et ce même s'il se trouvait... _là_.

La main de la femme se posa sur le ventre de Tempest. Un sourire extatique illumina le visage de l'inconnue. Elle rit, rire de crécelle qui glaça la selkie.

— Menteuse, menteuse. Il y en a _un. Là._ Si petit, si fragile... Mon petit Edward... Maman est là...  
— Vous...

Mais la phrase ne connut jamais de fin. Un hoquet sortit d'entre les lèvres de Tempest alors que la femme apposait ses mains sur son ventre. La selkie sentit une chaleur naître en elle. Un feu menaçait de la consumer de l'intérieur. Sans comprendre ce qui lui advenait Tempest brandit sa lame et frappa à l'aveugle. La lame trancha la manche de la femme, arrachant des gouttes éparses à la plaie ouverte. L'inconnue poussa un cri en se rejetant en arrière. Tempest fit volte-face, courant à perdre haleine. Elle devait fuir cette femme. De elle suintait cette même magie que la selkie avait pu percevoir auprès d'une sorcière vaudou de Tortuga – femme vêtue de gris-gris qui, par ses artifices et son art, retirait les enfants indésirables du ventre des filles.

 _Qui est-ce ?_ Tempest n'en avait aucune idée. Elle devait fuir, continuer à courir alors que les pas de la femme faisaient écho au sien. Son poing martela la porte de la demeure, le couteau toujours ensanglanté à la main. _J'ai l'allure d'une meurtrière._ Le constat lui arracha un rire aigre alors que la porte s'ouvrait sous la pression d'une domestique dont le regard vacilla du visage de Madame au couteau qu'elle tenait.

— Pousse-toi, sotte !

La domestique obtempéra, petite souris se rangeant sur le bas-côté. Tempest s'appuya contre le mur, inspirant longuement.

— Et ferme cette porte !

La porte fut repoussée, la clé tournée dans la serrure. Tempest se laissa tomber dans un siège, repoussa la domestique qui vint auprès d'elle.

— Appelle ton maître. _Allez !_ insista-t-elle en voyant la pauvre fille plantée comme un piquet.

La domestique gravit les degrés laissant Tempest seule dans le hall. La selkie enfouit le couteau dans sa poche, déposa son front entre ses mains. Cette femme... la terrifiait. Plus que ne l'avait jamais fait aucun pirate à Tortuga. Ses mains se posèrent sur son ventre. Comment avait-elle su ce que, elle-même, ignorait jusqu'à présent ? _Une fée, ce devait être une fée._ Une fée qui avait perdu le sens commun, une fée capable de tuer. _Serait-ce elle qui..._ Tempest secoua la tête refusant de croire en cette théorie qui venait de germer en elle. Néanmoins le doute persistait aussi lancinant qu'une récente blessure. _Si c'est elle qui a tué ces femmes, alors... Alors j'ai échappé à la mort._

Le rire secoua ses épaules. _Quelle ironie. Deux prédateurs s'entre-déchirant. Mais il n'y a pas place pour deux dévoreuses à Londres._ Si cette femme devait continuer ses crimes, elle devrait le faire ailleurs, quel qu'en soit les raisons. La selkie se refusait à fuir le danger davantage. Si son chemin devait recroiser celui de cette femme, elle la tuerait. Comme elle avait tué les autres.


End file.
